Pinky Swear
by Phantom Stoffpuppe
Summary: Inspired by the song Pinky Swear, by Miku Hatsune. (Also a Christmas gift dedicated to my dear friend SparkyBubbles!) Suppose a pinky swear is nothing more than an innocent promise kept by two people. But what happens if one takes it to a whole new level as his obsession worsens? How far will he go to ensure his happiness won't falter? {Novelette} {AU, Len Kagamine x Miku Hatsune}


**Merry Christmas everyone!~**

 **I wish each and everyone of you to enjoy this holiday with friend, family, or any other way to enjoy today!~**

 **So I hope this novelette I came up with since the beginning of this current year will appease you satisfaction, especially you Sparky! I'm certain you'll enjoy this Christmas gift I poured my heart and soul into while having fun writing this story at the same process!~**

* * *

A sigh escapes from Miku Hatsune's mouth.

From where she stood, the school's main building lies openly ahead, past the school's main gate as her summer lush green irises observe the students from freshman year to senior year walking in either alone, or pairs, or in groups; chatting or laughing away as they enter the school grounds. Shifting to the other direction upward above meeting the many tree branches with its leaves shifting against the blowing summer breeze and her upper body unconsciously leaning backward to meet the rough wooden surface behind. It's not she's shy of crowds, or afraid meeting new people. Oh no, it's because she doesn't want to face any sorts of tedious drama this morning or the rest of the day—better yet never at all. And by drama, I mean encountering fangirls or players for the one and only Len Kagamine—who happens to be her boyfriend.

As shocking it can be, it's true. But its not like she fully compelled the agreement of being his girlfriend at the beginning, but in this situation, it's complicated to thoroughly elaborate the whole story. Heck, she didn't want a boyfriend, at the start, considering her education to be one of the top _three_ priorities, but unfortunately fate has decided to alternate her well thoughtout plans into the trash bin, thus granting her a boyfriend she does not desire at all. With the additional package of continuous nonsense drama.

Soon her mind travels down the memory lane, going back exactly four months, trying in the least analysize his sudden romantic affection and her hesitant agreement since they somehow manage to stable the relationship with somewhat regular dates and minor endearing moments. Believe it or not she's amazed at the fact they manage to stay together this long despite the constant ongoing rampaging idiotic riots from the female popularity of all high school grades. To be completely honest she secretly wished Len's infatuation for her would eventually die down, so he would consider breaking up the relationship and everything will go back to the things they were before. But as Len stated many times before and she quotes (memorizing his declaration of undying love for her), "Miku-chan, my love, how many times must I say it? I promise with all my heart that I will not gaze another woman's eyes. Never again I will not be lured into the lustful temptation of sexual desire–whether they make a proposal or not—unless if it's from you and you alone, will I accept the invitation, even if it may not happen anytime soon. And I will not—I mean by any circumstances of sorts—to be a disgrace of a boyfriend. I'm utterly devoted to you and you alone." Unquoted.

Once he's finished with that speech, she wouldn't bother argue any further, shut her mouth, and continued being with him. Yet after dating for those four months, her mind consistantly having these dubious thoughts since words alone are not actal proof enough to change her thinking, not to mention she's been concealing what she truly feels during those months with a happy façade. In all pure honesty she tried her very best of liking him, she really did. But unfortunately her perspective cannot grasp beyond the boundaries of friends, not as how he romantically views her. The feelings are most definitely not mutual. Rather the relationship felt more platonic than romantic, in her opinion.

After all, they're two different people from two different worlds. Len Kagamine is the popular student and the infamous playboy, but manages to keep his grades at an average B or above, also comes from a well-known family. Miku Hatsune on the other hand, is the unpopular, but an excellent student with outstanding grades, yet comes from a poor family with being the one of the two money provider of maintaining a part-time job. He's more of a social butterfly and charismatic and flirtatious kind of guy. She's more of a introvert who's a lover for books of every kind with high independency and reliability, yet more of a workaholic who firmly believes the word hard-working. Ironically this would definitely identify what type of relationship this is, but it appears to be more one-sided with the combination of platonic feelings again from her end.

So what does Len Kagamine see within Miku Hatsune? What makes her very special to him? And why out of the entire student body did he chose her?

Heaving out another sigh, Miku closed her eyes, knowing this kind of analyzation with unanswered questions dancing around will give her another migraine, if she allows herself to be in deep concentration all day, so she shook her head of ridding these tedious thoughts and place her main focus on school, but for now this will stay in the back of her mind. Deciding on using physical methods to rid this distraction, she used both hands to slap both sides of her cheeks for few times, then straighten her posture and adjust her darker teal shoulder bag, and walks away from the bark tree with her head high; filling with confidence.

Once her feet enters school grounds, on cue the many whispers among the female students were heard around her surrounding along some purposely raising to their normal voices for her to hear what they had to say, though her ears refused to heed any bitter, harsh, and snarky insults, complaints, and comments. Instead she willed her feet onward until she enters the main building, walked down the hallway until she reaches to her destination point, her locker.

She then proceeds of fiddling the locket for her combination number to unlock until it clicks open only to reveal a small pile of various neat-folded paper. Rolls her eyes, Miku turns away and grabs the nearby trash container adjacent against the wall from where she stood, and sweeps away the unnecessary notes filled with the daily empty threat words she knows without opening one of them. Once her locker is trash-free zone, she places the trash container back to its original position, and resume back to her daily routine of putting away, grabbing textbooks, or binders she needs for her upcoming classes.

"Uh-oh it looks like she forgot to throw her books and herself away in that trash bin."

Many chortles of sardonic laughter were heard that Miku could easily detect those voices anywhere, but decided to tune out their presences since she sees no point of making a comeback—beside organizing her stuff seem more interesting anyway.

Apparently the leader didn't like Miku's ignorance, so she purposely slammed the locker door hard in hopes her arm, hand, or wrist injured but no luck since Miku's arms were secured tucked close to her body. Except the slamming sound did caught students' ears in this section of hallway corridor.

But Miku wasn't affected by any of these actions, instead she turn her head to the leader with a nonchalant expression, "Arigatō, Sakine-senpai for closing my locker. That was very thoughtful of you, but please don't help me any further, I did not want to be such a burden to you." Though her voice sounds monotonously, sarcasms could easily be detected as some snickered, knowing Miku had popular student Meiko Sakine ticked right off the back once again.

"Now if you and your friends won't mind, I must be heading to Mr. Honda's Pre-calculus class now, I'm going to tardy as it is."

"What? You're not going to wait on your precious boyfriend?" the long blonde hair girl styled one left side ponytail and lavender eyes sneered.

"I gladly would if _I_ was Len-kun's girlfriend. I know it would be worth waiting for." The girl with long pinkish blonde hair and sky blue eyes comment in a dreamy voice.

Miku turned in her direction, "I already sent a notification to Len early this morning that I'll be heading to class first since I have exactly three of them for test and Pre-calculus is one of them. I'm positive he'll understand, so why aren't you hunting him down already, after all we only have–"

 _Bong! Bong! Bong!_

"Oops. It appears you've missed your chance. But no worries since I'll be too busy focusing on my tests, you can fawn over Len while your at it. We got all day, so I'm sure he doesn't mind having your company. I'll be off now."

Turning her body around as her twin tails swerve with the rushed wind, Miku leaves without glancing back or another word, and if she did, she would've seen the priceless dumbstruck expressions of all five girls; Meiko Sakine, Neru Akira, Haku Yowane, IA Fujioka, and Lily Kaneko.

After taking a sharp left turn, she entered her class on the right doorway, and took her assigned seat. Where her body slumped down, arch her head backward to meet the plain white ceiling above. No less than a minute the sound of vibration was heard, she lifts her head, scan her surroundings, though the other students were too busy doing whatever, plus Mr. Honda wasn't at present. So Miku reach down to her school bag at the side pockets, grabbing a small rectangular mobile size flip phone and flipped it open where her eyes sees a notification of a new message from _him_. Clicking the open button, she read the message.

 _ **{(To:**_ _Miku Hatsune_

 _ **From:**_ _Len Kagamine_

 _ **Sent:**_ _8:03 AM **)**_

 _I'm sorry Miku-chan of not being able to reply back as soon as I got your text message. I had my ringer off, anyways it appears we're both rather busy this morning, so I'll mark your absence of not meeting up at the railroad crossing tardy, thanks to your reasonable excuse. But by any chance will you have time during lunch, I mean to eat with me? *insert emoji with a wink smile*_

 _After all, only on such rare occurrence we ever eaten together. **}**_

Sighing once more, her fingers proceed typing her reply, then sends it around the same time Mr. Honda enters as the bell rings once more, signaling class is now in session. Miku immediately turns off her phone, puts it away, and prepares herself for the math test she's confident enough of passing.

 ***~O_0_O~***

Meanwhile in another hallway corridor section, in a different classroom, sits Len Kagamine. His attentive gaze stares directly at his phone screen as his bright cerulean pools skim throughly the message from his beloved. Then slowly a frown forms as his eyes narrows to slits and eyebrows furrowed together as his eyes reads the message.

 _ **{(** **To:**_ _Len Kagamine_

 _ **From:** 3~Miku-chan~3_

 _ **Sent:**_ _8:05 AM **)**_

 _I'm sorry Len-kun, but I already planned of going over my notes during lunch for my tests I'm taking today: English 11 and Cooking 1. I'm currently taking my Pre-Calculas test right now. So why don't you accompany Meiko-senpai and her little gang for lunch instead? I certain they're dying of getting your attention, so don't worry about me, okay?_

 _Oh, one more thing. Looks like we won't have our date after all. I'm truly sorry again, but the manager already had me signed up for filling in one of my co-worker's position and you don't have to worry of picking up my little sister. Turns out where her class is eating happens to be the restaurant I'll be working at, and Mikou nii-san will be picking her up as he'll get off work early today. So just head on straight home. I'm sure you have other errands to run, right?_

 _That's all I got to say, so I hope you have a wonderful day. Bye.:) **}**_

Hands trembling with great annoyance and anger, but somehow he was able to type his reply calmly, though beunknownest to him that Miku already shut off her phone. Once he sends it, he went to his picture gallery where the irritation expression was immediately gone, leaving a dreamy one with longing swirling in his cerulean blue orbs as his gaze stares at a certain picture of a certain tealette standing at a familiar background, though it was taken at the sidelines he's still content of having another picture of her. A picture of Miku outside standing by the tree as she was in deep thought while gazing at the school adjacent from where she stood this passed morning.

"Ohyaō Len-kun!~"

He snapped out of trance as his eyes gave a lazy glance to whoever is calling him, revealing two female students standing very close in his eyesight. They're both blushing while giving flirtatious smiles as they're pleased of having his attention on them.

But Len didn't return the greeting, nor returning a smile. In fact he didn't smile at all, only giving a poker expression with blank eyes. And much to both girls' surprise his gaze went back to his phone. But still they tried once more, in insisting he'll give them his famous smile they are utterly smitten by.

"Ohyaō Len-kun!~"

This time Len didn't move his gaze at all, instead he opens his mouth and said something rather unexpected.

"If that's all you got to say, then go back to your seats. Your presence enough is already vexing as it is." He stated in a firm tone with a hint of coldness.

Both the female students gasped and flinch simotaniously, but if that wasn't enough, the entire classroom (well primarily the other females) stared in disbelief since Len's voice was loud enough for everyone's ears to hear. Never had it crossed in anyone's minds to hear such harsh words from the infamous player, Len Kagamine. And they never seen such negative expressions on his face or feeling the intense aura surrounding him. It was more horrifying to the girls than surprising to the boys.

From there, both pair females complied with Len's wish as they walked stiffly to their seats without another word, then silently cried with pity to their failed attempts.

Meanwhile Len not regretting his actions, resumes to his phone with such attentiveness and longing once more.

His lips form a soft smile as his eyes grew sad thinking about the tealette, reminiscing those memories he shares with her. Right from the beginning he knew things won't be great with her being busy so much, yet he presses on of keeping the relationship balance, even instantly sacrificed his playboy attitude and behavior without any hesitation. He even cut ties with every female he's slept with and no longer submit to their seduction attempts, or flirtation actions. No longer accepting those pleasurable sinful acts invitations since he had his hindsight locked permanently on the tealette. But those desperate, uncontrollable, horny, and simple-minded female teenagers were determinedly persistent enough to boldly dare come between him and Miku, tried time and again to sabotage his current relationship completely. So he did not hesitate to order them of never approaching him again and they compelled—only for a short time before starting their useless tactics again and soon begin their scheming plot of scaring Miku since they perceive he belongs to them and they belong to him. Yet, Len was stubborn enough to overcome their futile attempts as his newfound emotions continues to grow more and more fonder over the tealette. Every bit of him now revolves only around Miku as it slowly entices him to her.

Then his mind now recalls a single unforgettable memory when he first laid eyes on her, how his heart was beating at an unusual speed, he thought he was going to have a heart attack. How he face became so warm and sweat starts pouring down. Also how he lost his voice when she was nearby, like he's suddenly reserved (acting like how a girl sees her crush). He wasn't sure why he felt that way, but that day, he comprehends that he doesn't want that warm feeling leave, _ever_.

A small smile of fondness grew on his lips.

 _ **'So why don't you accompany Meiko-senpai and her gang for lunch instead?'**_

Wait a minute, why is that sentence from Miku's text suddenly pops in and start to bother him?

Quick as the dying flame, the smile disappear, leaving a frown behind. Even his happy moment of thinking about her went away as well.

 _'But why?'_

 _'Why?'_

 _'I'm mean, sure I must admit it is vexing since I told Miku-chan numerous times I wasn't sleeping around with any of these girls any longer, yet I believe she doesn't trust me, even now.'_

 _'But why did she say Meiko-san and her group specifically…?'_

Catching himself completely unguarded, his blue cerulean irises widens and a sudden gasp escaped his lips, but it's too soft for anyone to hear, also too busy to notice his surprised expression as their so engrossed with their conversations. As Len's mind finally solves the last pieces of the puzzle, so did his breathing fastens.

 _'Unless they been targeting Miku-chan… constantly with endless torments… and bullying… behind my back this whole time...'_

 _'If that's the case, then Miku…'_

 _*Bang!*_

"Dang it! Why didn't I see this before!?"

Both fist lying on the desktop, chair backed up, and Len standing while breathing heavily. Resulting the students to make any movements as they were stunned by Len's sudden outburst. Luckily his long blond bangs covered his eyes otherwise the entire classroom would've shivered at the sight of the burning rage with a murder's intention within them.

He swiftly exits out of the now quiet classroom, not bothered by the many stares, nor apologizing the late teacher as he walked out and continue his way down the vacant hallway, thus allowing his feet to take control to his destination point while his mind being filled with obscure, yet malicious thinking as a motivation. Which at this point, it's hard to say what future events shall take place, but if one thing's for certain, then there will be blood. But not just _anyone's_ blood.

 ***~O_0_O~***

By the time lunch rolls by, Miku casually walks down the hallway with books piled in her arms and a bento sitting perfectly on the top, heading to the a classroom, but one in specific where she'll be able to study without any disturbance of sorts. But as her feet strolls onward, her mind was in wonder, especially from the text messages Len sent during math class.

 _ **{(To:** Miku Hatsune_

 _ **From:** Len Kagamine_

 _ **Sent:** 8:10 AM **)**_

 _Actually Miku-chan, why don't I come by and hel_ _p with your studies instead?_

 _I'm sure there's some problems you might be having trouble of, right? **}**_

 _ **{(**_ _ **To:** Miku Hatsune_

 _ **From:** Len Kagamine_

 _ **Sent:** 8:17 AM **)**_

 _On second thought, I'll be busy during that time, so I guess we're busy once again, huh? *insert a smiling emoji with a sweatdrop at the side of it's face*_

 _So good luck with your studies and I'm sure you'll ace it! *Insert a thumbs up emoji*_

 _Hey, I have an idea! Why don't I come over late tonight, so I can give you a present as a reward for your hardwork? *Inserting an emoji with a wide grin and closed eyes* **}**_

That was certainly a lot of emojis he input after every end of each sentence, because normally he place one or two, or none. But then again, who is she to judge?

Shrugging her shoulders, she brushes it off, and resumes her thinking back to her test as she finally reaches to her destination. Thought nothing more into it, but that innocent and naïve answer will be her mistake to start of what is beyond the dark and ugly truth that will come later on.

 ***~O_0_O~***

 _*Bong! Bong! Bong!*_

"Alright students, pencils down and turn in your test!"

Some groan as others mutter in curses, but very few didn't care and turned in the papers as they exit out of the classroom. Miku, being one of the brainiacs, simply puts away her paperback book at the side pocket of her school bag, and walks away with her head high. She's positive she aced this test and certain receiving yet another A+ as same goes with her other tests considering the amount of studying she commited to pull all-nighter this past week. Now that's out of the way, her mind switches from school to work, which she couldn't wait to get start on since today is Friday, therefore she'll get a huge tip which she hopes it'll be enough to pay the remaining bills until next month. She's sure she'll stay awake during her shift, beside this isn't the first time she's done this.

Also she hopes with the remaining money she'll get will be enough to stock up with her school supplies again. Apparently she checked her stuff and come to realize she's in need for notebook papers, more charcoal lens for her 0.7 mechanical pencil, and sticky notepads.

Gee, of all times this had to happen.

Letting out a groan, she continued walking down the hallway with her head down, not noticing a tall sillouette in front of her until upon collision. Like stumbling into a hard wall, her legs lost balance, but she quickly regained it, before looking up and finally saw what—or who she ran into.

It was her boyfriend.

Len on the other hand (not affected by the collision) simply gave a smile, "You know it's rude to not apologize Miku-chan after accidentally bumping into someone." He said in a teasing voice.

"Not unless if they have any common sense to step away." Miku retorted in a deadpan voice with a deadpanned expression.

"Even if I happen to be way busy with my phone, I should move away?" Len put a finger at the side of his lips, making a thinking posture when it was actually a mockery.

"You know what I mean."

"So you're not going to apologize?"

A tick mark appeared at the side of Miku's head as her left eye twitch, "Keep it up and no apologies will utter from my lips." She warned.

Len raised his hands in a surrendered gesture and he gave a sly smile, "Alright, I give. It's just anytime I'm near you, I cannot help but tease you since its adorable to witness you all riled up.~"

Another twitch from her left eye, "You really to have yourself an examine from a doctor. This severe case of illness stupidity is starting to become even more worse than before."

Len pouted as his cheeks puffed out.

"Now pushing that aside, I have to go back to my locker and get my stuff." Miku ignoring his look only walked around him and continued her journey. Her hearing detects another pair of footsteps not far behind, indicating he's tagging along, which brought another thought in mind; when he anywhere near or beside her, girls are not too far behind. She heaves out an irritating sigh.

But beunknownest to her is Len taking a side glance at Miku only gave a more wider closed smile that it appears to be more eerie. Oh, how if she only turn her head to see that ominous look.

Once Miku arrived, fiddled with her locket combination, and now arranging her bag with various textbooks and binders, though she kept a close eye out of any girls that'll pop out any second. But as couple minutes went by and she's done packing, her head peeks out, looking both directions; no one is strangely in sight. Eyebrows knitted closely, eyes narrowed in suspicion, and questions begin arising in her head. Letting out a hum, she swerve her head at Len, who's leaning against someone's locker, staring at his phone. Without any hesitation she called out his name, "Len-kun?"

Len immediately turn his head away from his phone, giving the attentiveness at his beloved girlfriend, "What is it Miku-chan?"

"Don't you find this odd?"

Giving a confused expression, "What do you mean?" He inquired.

"This." She outstretch her arm, gesturing the vacant hallway.

His cerulean blue orbs followed, arching back and forth, then back at Miku.

She continued on, "Usually there would be four or five students out here, gathering their belongings, or chatting with friends, or walking by. Heck, even a teacher passes by. So why are _we_ ," she points herself and Len with her hand back and forth, "the only ones now?"

Len placing a hand underneath his chin, "Now you mention it, it's very unusual indeed."

"What do you think?" She asked again. Different, but similar question.

Shrugging his shoulder, "Perhaps today happens to be Friday and some sort of event is going on."

Now pondering, Miku recalls hearing of some sort event that's supposed to be taken place right now, at this time. "Hmm, perhaps you're right. Well, at least I know why, but I got to wonder; is this event a big deal to everyone?"

"Probably, but I won't worry about it if I were you Miku-chan." He proceeds of petting the top of her head, which Miku tighten her fist and not allow herself to change her expression to more of disgust; using all her might to not flinch or protest either.

She lets out a scoff, playfully swatting his hand away, grab her school bag and closing her locker with a bang echoing the hallway.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

Len nods his head once, "Yeah. Lead the way milady."

Cringing inwardly of that pet name, Miku sighs and walks off with Len by her side. Suddenly she felt her hand being wrapped by another in a firm grip, resulting an eyeball roll.

Typical.

Like she said, she only sees him as a friend, nothing more. She cannot see him as a romantic interest at all. Yet why couldn't she say anything to him, expressing of what she feels towards him? Is she afraid what he might think or say?

 _'No, of course not. He won't care. So why am I hesitating? I shouldn't be.'_

Her teal orbs loom at her right, where Len is still staring ahead. She swerve them back, gazing forward as well.

 _'May as well tell him and consider how everything has been topsy-turvy, especially at my end. I know this may be all of the sudden, but I also know I must end it. Once we're at the back door of Maika-san's restaurant, I give him the news. Probably it won't affect him, neither mine and ending this relationship won't be a problem, then we'll go about our separate ways.'_ She gave herself a confirmed nod, knowing very well of her boyfriend's background that he would most definitely not shed a single tear, but what she doesn't know is what she states right now is completely wrong. But it's not like she's some sort of mind reader either, so she's oblivious then?

Suddenmy another thought pops in her mind, _'But I have to wonder, despite some big event that's taken place, how come none of the girls appear regardless?'_

 ***~O_0_O~***

The walk didn't take long since it was only about four blocks away from the school building. When they went behind the restaurant, they stopped in front of the back door entrance, where Len finally released Miku's hand, much to his displeasure. But what his beloved girlfriend is about to say will surely leave him stunned.

Miku heaves another sigh, letting her nerves at ease and giving a calm and serious expression at Len. Her mouth opens to speak without any hesitation, "I believe we should break up."

Surely enough that first sentence left him paralyzed, in disbelief what his ears are picking up.

She goes on, "Look, I'm going to be honest when I say I cannot view you in a romantic way after going out with you during those months. Honestly, I tried my best… but it seems my view of you is rather platonic. Also another reason for breaking up is our differences, we're complete two different people coming from different lifestyles. It can't work out, it just can't. I mean, look where I'm practically working, " she raises her arms, waving up and down to empathizing her point further, ", and not only the money goes for myself, but towards for my family in the least prevent from going under. Of course staying the top of my grades is no easy ride either, considering the amounts of studying time I have to spend each and every day. Believe me, but don't take it any offense, when I say that ever since you proclaimed your romantic confession to me, my life has been biting more than it can chew."

Her arms already placed back to its original side and continues on, "So Len Kagamine, those are my reasons of breaking up with you." The seriousness in her voice with his full name pronounced, she's more than ready of breaking up with him, guess she must've reached her limit in tolerance with everything that involves with him. But in the least she could do is show a small, yet sad smile.

The only thing Len do is simply stare with wide eyes at Miku as if she had grown another head or eye, completely tongue-tied as no words are compatible at this moment, even his mind went blank. It's as if his world has come to a sudden halt, still in disbelief what words his beloved Miku had stated. But unfortunately somewhere deep in his brain, something has decided to block every word she said and it slowly processed into a theory, reverberate into his now broken thinking. A theory which meant his Miku is somewhat tired and this talking is just one of the symptoms of this mysterious illness she got in contact somewhere along the way. Resulting her to make this hasty decision, because they were madly in love, right? This strange illness only wants to destroy their love, right? It's not Miku's fault to state those words, no this sickness has possessed her mind, and just want to gain control. It's not her fault.

His head went low, allowing his long fridge to overshadow his eyes, but didn't prevent a smile forming more and more eerie, similar to a Chestire's smile, and letting out a chuckle escaped from his lips. This cause Miku to be stunned of this strange reaction, her eyes narrowing with questions rising in her mind, because this wasn't anywhere a standard reaction when a couple decides to break it off. Keeping her guard up, she asked while preventing any fear seeping out of her voice, "What's so funny Len?" She dropped the honorific due to this strange reaction she's currently witnessing.

Didn't bother answering, the chuckle formed a giggle, then a full mode of laughter, like what Miku said right now is just a hilarious joke. Now this caused Miku to take few steps back until her back felt the solid door behind, in which out of pure instincts her hand reached from behind to feel the doorknob, grab hold unto the handle, opens and quickly dashed inside, then locks it. But she didn't move any further as she simply froze in that position with her hand gripped firmly on the handle and her gaze at the tile floor below. Shakiness could be detected in her breathing as her body trembles out of fear.

 _'What the heck just happened back there?'_

The only question hanging in the air as Miku's mind is currently blank at this moment, trying to put each puzzle piece in place, attempting to comprehend of this bizarre situation that results this unexpected, unnerving, and unexplainable behavior Len displayed moments ago. But unfortunately her mind couldn't grasp any of it, only leaving still a blank mind, unable to analyze any theories, let alone coming up anymore solutions at this moment.

As she continues standing there, a petite hand placed itself on her trembling shoulder, which brought a jolting reaction, thus snapping Miku out if that trace as she swiftly swerve her head to the right for her teal eyes to meet contact of a familiar pair of crystal blue sky irises.

"Oh, Luka-chan it's only you." Her voice said in a mixture of relief and rather timid tone.

This caused Luka, the pink hair female, to narrow her eyes as concern washed over her, automatically desiring to know why her fellow co-worker and close friend is suddenly showing fear since she's know Miku rather two years, but it felt she known rather for a long time, for her audacious nature with strong ambitions towards her goals. "Is there something wrong Miku-chan? You look very pale like you seen a ghost." Her voice stated.

Miku swallowed that fear down to her system, trying to appear normal as she could with a small grin, "Yeah, yeah I'm good. Just rushed all the way from school." Almost did ever so slightly her voice stutter as her mouth tells this small white lie, trying to make it convincing with reassurance.

Which did the trick as Luka didn't press any further, only giving a small grin and a nod, "Just… don't work too hard, alright?" She pats Miku's shoulder.

Miku nods in return with a grunt.

"Now let's get going, otherwise Mayu-chan will have us do the extra cleaning after closing time without no pay." Luka warned, recalling one of the rookie employees that didn't do her job, other than trying to flirt with some of the male customers, which Mayu immediately punished her, and let's just say she didn't bother coming back afterwards.

Miku came up with a joke for the sake of playing this out normal, "I don't think she mind adding couple cash on our next paycheck if we happen to be one of her favorites."

Luka scoffs, "Please as if." She left first, knowing Miku will follow behind eventually.

At the meantime, Miku's reassuring façade quickly dissipated, turning her direction back at the metal door with her hand still gripping on the handle doorknob after concealing it with her body while talking with Luka, in hopes she didn't see it. Which such great hesitation her hand slowly loosen, retreating it back to her body, yet as much as the door is securely locked, she couldn't help a sudden horrifying imagination of without herself blocking the door, it'll immediately open inwards with a slam at the wall, and standing before her is Len with that crazy grin hanging on his complexion features, rivaling like the Chesire Cat character from Alice in Wonderland. She shook her head furiously, complete disgusted and terrified, that she had to countdown from 20 inside her head to ease her, and telling herself over and over that he's not going to barg in, not when the door is locked in this case.

 _'Listen, he won't come inside unless it's locked. So stop freaking out and just try to act normal while working. Beside he has some important things to attend, right?'_

She recalls the things he mention that prevents him from visiting her at the café, considering the status he's from, and gives a smile of relief, "Of course, how could I forgotten that he has government and history lesson today? To top it off he has to attend some social gathering party his parents are hosting, in hopes of getting engage him by one of their allies's daughters to further up their reputation." She rubs the side of her head, mentally scoffing herself of the embarressment she placed upon herself, deluding that Len will still see her, no matter what.

Letting out a small giggle, she left in a hurry, knowing she spent too much time worrying over this complex, yet ridiculous situation.

But what she's completely unaware is that on the other side, in the outside, he was there the whole time, staring at the locked door with wide, blank eyes that appears to be hollow with a straight line on his lips. Like being in some sort of trance.

Without doing anything, he left, right around the same time Miku rushed to the emplyee's locker room.

 ***~O_0_O~***

She was right.

Not once Len had dared entering the restaurant as most regulars customers would stop by around the twilight hours.

Which brought great relief, because she wasn't prepared to face him at all after the horrifying trauma she witnessed before entering the back room, and if a familiar blond hair shows up, she would definitely avoided him at all costs. Even though telling someone she fully entrusts is suppose to help releasing the tension stress, she will not utter a single word of mentioning it, instead she chooses to ignore and try to make it throughout her work hours before departing back to her abode. Hopefully he won't be around that time either.

The thought of it causes Miku to wince as she wipes the now empty table, her teeth biting the bottom of her lip, and how tense her muscles tighten, causing some achiness that were shrieking in agony, demanding her to stop moving and heal.

Obviously she ignores and shakes off the pain, but at the back of her mind she took note of taking some painkillers in order for the pain not throbbing that badly by the next day.

"Miku-chan!~" A familiar cheeful voice hollers.

Miku responded automatically as she went over with a wet rag in hand.

"Hai, Mayu-chan?" She asked the young petite woman with long, wavy, wheat hair that for some odd reasons had the rainbow of colors at the very tip and same eye color, but with a touch of honey. Though her physical features bore a young female teenager, she's actually in her late twenties. Sometimes Miku would wonder from time to time if its the genes or heritage from either the maternal or paternal side.

Mayu, the manager, still wearing her usual smile turned concern with eyes bearing worriness, "Are you feeling okay?"

Miku only blink, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit tired after the tests today from few of my classes." It was true, but still a white lie of covering the actual truth.

Mayu pressed her lips together, letting out a hum, indicating she's thinking of a proper answer. Her light beige eyes studying a bit closer on Miku's figure and features, before letting out a sigh, "I'm afraid I'll have you let go today. So why don't you leave that behind, pack up, and head on home?"

Gasping in surprise, Miku waved a hand in assuring she's okay, "Mayu-chan that won't be necessary I–"

"No excuses." Mayu interrupted, "You need some rest after studying so hard, beside I don't want to risk of having you faint from exhaustion." She puffs her cheeks, forming a pout.

"But–" Before another word comes out, Mayu placed a finger on Miku's lips.

"No buts, just change and go home, I insist." Mayu persisted.

Once Mayu made a decision, she won't change her mind. Miku lets out a sigh, knowing her boss's stubbornness is similarly like her own decided with much reluctance complying, "Okay, I'll go."

Within an instant her light beige eyes glowed as a smile brighten, pleased that one of her few favorite employees submission. She gave the tealette a pat on the shoulder, "Don't worry about your pay, your health is more important." She reassured.

Miku gave a nod, "Sure, whatever you say Mayu-chan."

With that Miku left, taking her sweet time to the locker room and changing outfits, but before her hand reaches for the metal door handle, her eyes saw the small switch has been turned to the left, indicating it's automatically open. Suddenly a small flashback replayed the incident that happened hours ago, bringing the feeling of hesitation and bit if fear that perhaps he's out there, waiting for her on the other side.

Quickly shaking her head, her hand formed a tight fist, _'No, no, no. Don't be ridiculous. Are you kidding? He's most definitely not out there waiting just so I could finish my shift. Beside not once had I seen him there anyhow, so why should I be afraid?'_

Biting her bottom lips, she lets her hand enclosed the metal door handle with the thumb pressing the top small switch, proceeding of opening the door inward, only to reveal the vacant ally. She stepped out, cautiously looking at both directions, then quickly exit to her route leading towards home as discreetly as she could without havying any passerby staring strangely. Not until she exit the town, that's where she went full on sprinting down the bridge, the vacant pavement road with one car driving by, past the rail crossway that leads to her own familiarity hamlet, but more ruggedly looking, and straight to her abode consist a two-story building, modern Japanese style and structure, yet worn down with many visible cracks at each corner or trailing down the side of the house. Of course few windows in the same state, heck even one is duct taped. The surrounding yard is in no better shaped either. Yet this house resides the rest of the Hatsune family.

When Miku rushed past the rusty gates that's able to stand after her strength pushed it forward, she rushed to the front door, opening and slamming it behind, not before locking it and laid her back against it as she regains her breathing from running. Droplets of sweat pored from her heated skin as her feet and legs were crying out in pain, not completely used of running in such long distance. Sometimes Miku wondered if she would join cross-country if she were to improve her stamina, but erased that thought completely since spending at the neighboring town for school and work are good enough, considering she has many mouths to attend and feed.

Speaking of which…

"Miku onee-chan is home!~"

"Onee-chan is finally back!"

"Eh? Nii-chan, Onee-chan is here!"

Quickly Miku's ears detected the many running pairs of feet stomping the wooden floor as she stood up, trying to look presentable and at least decent in front of her three younger siblings. She inhaled greatly, "Aah~ where are my little dwarfs?" She asked playfully despite exhaustion straining a bit in her voice.

Suddenly a blob of teal hair launch itself to Miku's arms as the other grab hook to one of her legs, filling chortles of many laughters in the air, decreasing and desolating her tension and anxiety, not to mention letting her mind to be at ease for the moment.

As she was so greatly distracted by the company of her family, not once did her ears heard her phone vibrating, located at side pockets of her school bag, or even seeing the bright screen; showing the numerous numbers of texts and missed calls.

 ***~O_0_O~***

Around the late nighttime hours, Miku's younger siblings were already in bed, slumbering away into another dimension of wonderland within their dream minds could conjured about. Not realizing the gravitational force of reality that their precious older siblings were so desperately avoiding them from witnessing as they were themselves settled at the main floor, sitting at the clean table from which dinner was placed, but instead of plateful of food, rather paper works, notepads, and even a calculator were at present. The most dreadful thing anyone would've feared once received the notification from the daily mail; bills.

Teal eyes narrowed in concentration as Miku punches in numbers, writing them at the notepad, then carefully analyzing the results with such keen eyes and look at the letter she opened. When she saw what she at least hoped for, a sigh of relief was heard. Adjacent from where she sits, her older twin brother, Mikuo, glance up and gave a puzzle expression, "What is it Miku-chan?"

Miku gave a whiff of a smile, "Nothing, just glad the calculations I come up with and compared it to the total amount for this one bill and much to my relief I'll have at least some remaining cash once I pay this tomorrow."

Mikuo letting a soft hum as his eyes refocuses the paper in his hands.

A large yawn escaped from Miku's mouth as her teal irises rolls to the table, seeing her phone wasn't anywhere in sight, until it immediately hit her that it's still placed in her school bag. She raises herself off from the chair as the legs dragged against the wooded floor, paddling her black sock covered feet to retrieve her only technical device. Once she made her way to the entrance hallway and her school bag in hand, her hand fully enclosed the phone only to have it respond her touch with vibration. Confused, Miku flips open her phone only her body to automatically freeze when reading the notification of many missed calls and text messages received from that one person. The only person that messaged daily, the one who made schedules of meet-ups or dates, the one who notifies her first if anything is up; the one who acted peculiarly strange in front of her as she wants to break up their relationship.

Boy did she wanted to physically hit herself right now as her fingers went in automode of pressing the main SELECT button to view the message log. There was a lot, at this moment for her eyes to witness each and every text message, scrolling down endlessly. Obviously she did not dared of clicking one to open, because somehow her gut was telling her that if she were to read one, then it wouldn't be the end of it. Yet a small memory reminisce itself of "him" mentioning to meet up tonight after her tests.

Now biting her bottom lips, Miku at a conflict to whether or not of looking at each message, but one part of her mind tells her no while the other encourage she should. Finally deciding against common sense, she opens the very first one, only to pale in seconds as her teal orbs continued from left to right, not adverting her gaze from the bright lit screen. The more she reads each message throughly, the more anger swells greatly within herself, as fear descended.

Few minutes later she closed her flip phone, went straight back to the dining table to inform her brother that she's going to take a walk outside as a mini break, which he mindlessly nodded his head up and down, responding back of her safety as his gaze sat still of another bill. At this moment Miku wishes she could tell him, but decided against it, not wanting to worried her brother anymore, she left without any hesitation.

As her sneakers crush the earth floor, her gaze never averted its original position, neither did her new formation of sheer anger. She numbed the noises around her, making to the point where she pulled herself out of reality, and place her main focus toward her mind. What's currently running in her mind is what she's obscuring any sorts of negativity; primarily aiming at one certain individual that's causing her to act very stoic at this very moment. She's still at disbelief of what _his_ text messages stated, now muddled about what _his_ demands are now, and inquiring the safety of her precious family, but more importantly; herself. Gosh, why didn't she noticed these signs that were placed visibly within her keenly awareness and observation skills? Or better yet, why didn't she do anything about it sooner?

"Ah, so you finally came."

The sickening feeling cringe her insides when her ears picked that sinisterly familiar voice, causing her to snap out of her thinking, reeling herself back to reality as her gaze witnessed the tall sillouette standing before her, and she come to realization of arriving the rendezvous point without knowing her feet did the job fairly well. Now a thought came to her, inquiring if that is what she's been doing all those years, finally dawning to her of her strange habit daydreaming away as the people she normally communicated (aside from Len) were most definetly vexed without knowing it herself internally. But now's not the time for that analyzation.

Miku simply blinked few times before making a grunt, enough for _his_ ears to hear.

"Aw, no greetings then?~" _His_ voice said in a playful tone, but Miku read carefully of detecting a hint of annoyness.

Her calculating teal orbs narrowed further, showing how she's not in the mood of playing at all.

She watched _his_ lips widen bit, seemed to be straining the smile that it would definitely rivaled Alice in Wonderland's fictional character, Cheshire Cat. But she was no fool to begin with. Through the dimly moonlight rays from the full moon, his own irises did not have that natural light reflecting, instead its replaced of being them hollow and lifeless-like. It automatically made her body shiver underneath, but she still firmly placed her stoic facade upfront, not wanting to show the tiniest reaction he's causing of her to wanting of react.

"Just cut to the chase Kagamine." Her voice demanded.

His smile still stands as he gives a giggle, "Hehehehe, as usual Miku-chan. It's always business with you, huh?~"

"Will you stay on the main subject that you brought me for?" She retored coldly.

"Ah ah, patience Miku-chan. Now you don't want to anger me any further, right?"

Miku forced to bite her tongue from lashing whatever she so desperately wanted to say at this very moment, only glaring angerily as her final resort.

"Then Kagamine-san-"

"Now what happen of saying my first name? Hmm?"

Miku curled both her hands into fists, using every ounce of her will preventing from losing her calm and cool demeanor, then she forces herself to use the breathing method as she inhales greedily, then exhales loudly before mustering whatever politeness tone she has left, "What is it that you want Len-san?"

His left eye twitch, knowing how stubborn Miku is, he decides to let this slide, "What I want isn't anything grand; just a simple request. I'm sure you know what it is."

Furrowed her eyebrows, Miku's teal orbs danced with confusion, tongue tied of what he's saying.

Eventually Len gives a sigh, "Well being the nice guy I am, allow me to reveal the simple request." He stated as his feet begins to slowly move forward, "I."

 _Step._

"Would."

 _Step._

"Like."

 _Step._

"To."

 _Step._

He's now in front of her as Miku was too distracted in her mind.

"Remand our relationship and revert back as a couple as we used to be."

Eyes widen a split second before narrowing and turning steely, Miku gave a gasp and disturbingly she could feel his breath when he speaks, so she quickly took a big step back while keeping her gaze at him. Her ears could not believe what their picking up as her body reveals openly of that same feeling, displaying her total disbelief expression completely.

"What's wrong Miku-chan? I don't think the request I'm asking isn't any sorts of ways wrong, just asking another chance." His shoulders shrugged casually, showing his point.

Still completely dismayed by this request and slightly taken back, Miku once again uses the same method to gather her thoughts, before becoming collected once more, and gave her answer of what her mind has to say, yet she still has to choose her words carefully in order to not provoke him.

"Len, before I give my answer for your request, I would like to ask a question."

Slightly intrigue, Len gave a nod of approval.

Miku gave a sigh, "Did you not hear my reasons why I broke up the relationship in the first place?"

"Because of my fangirls, right?" He answered without any hesitation.

Keeping her calm facial expression intact, she nodded, "Yes, but not only that, it's for another reason as I have mention before. I only view you as a friend, a very good friend of whom I can easily interact and hang out with; not a romantic partner, but a comrade. Can you not realize that I don't share those feelings with you?"

"So what you're implying is based on my reputation, isn't it?"

"No, I'm not using your reputation on this. What I'm implying is only what I have viewed you during those months of being together. Don't you understand that?"

"Oh, I can understand it. But it's still reverting back to my reputation of being the infamous playboy, of being the heartbreaker, of being the sucubus who only seeks for nightly sexual pleasures! Isn't that right!?"

Miku flinched slightly, witnessing Len's sudden dark demeanor and his harsh tone of voice, but she still hold her ground, believing she has a chance of winning this argument, when not realizing she had none when Len continues with his dialogue.

"Ever since you appeared in my sights, for the first time, I felt something inside of me change. I felt what it really means to be human, to actually act like one, to behave like one, rather than using girls in order to feel alive for only mere period of a time. You gave me something that actually causes myself to lose all control when I'm around your presence, even the slightest touch of your skin sends my walls crumbling, and hearing your voice is like music to my ears that I will not tire from. Even right now, how you stand in front of me, I just want to envelope your body into my arms and have my lips touch yours while inhaling that heavenly, intoxicating smell of yours." He wrapped his arms around himself as he informs her and having the shameless bright red blush forming his cheeks visibly, fully changing his dark facial expression to more lovesick, well becoming more obsessive than his words are leading on. Panting slightly as his eyes appear to unnaturally glow, which Miku cannot distinguish any emotions rolling within them at all.

That itself there caused her to feel unnerved by this sudden change of attitude and behavior, yet her poker expression did not budge, only a muscle twitch on her left eye. She simply crossed her arms across her chest.

Yet Len wasn't finished just yet, "But it's not enough, not even close. I want more from you, I want everything from you; both body and spirit. For I only desire you and you alone, nothing more. Can't you comprehend of what I'm informing you at this very moment? That I love you so, so, soo much. So much I can't distinguish how much my body can take of this ecstasy!"

Miku could not believe it. She couldn't believe how insane her ex-boyfriend has become, how obsessive he became, and she's very uncertain of what to say next for she's now literally walking on egg shells. She not stupid or that naïve to realize how deep this situation has gotten, now she's more concern and worried the safeties of herself and her family's, primarily her beloved family. No words uttered from her lips as she's too wind up in her mind.

As if Len immediately knows what she's thinking, a sickening, yet mockery of a grin grew on his lips, "Even if it means putting the lives of other people in danger, but in this case your family's lives. I'll be sure to tarnish their bright future, so they would have nothing else to live with, after all your family's poor reputation hasn't in the slightest changed, no?"

"Don't you even dare walk in that direction **Kagamine**! Keep your tainted hands far away from them, for they have nothing to do with this, so leave them out." She sneered coldly as her eyes grew into dangerous slits when he mention her family. For their own safety would she dare die for them, placing herself as the sacrifice in means to grant them a brighter future than she would dreamed of having.

Len feeling satisfied how he lured Miku right into a trap, "Then would you reconsider of taking me back as your boyfriend if I promise granting you debt free and ensuring great security of the property and your precious siblings future? Or would you prefer to encounter more unfortunate events that's certain to make your family even more miserable than your brother and yourself already facing?"

Like choosing a hard place and an anchor, her option has limited to these two choices, but no matter what she choice she decides, it'll always goes back right into his arms. Biting her lips, she would rather choose neither, but in this case of this scenario she's trapped at a corner like a mouse while Len the cat watches with amusement dancing in his cerulean blue eyes while flickering his tail back and forth.

"Neither one sounds pleasant, but either way it's not like I have a choice, now do I?"

In Len's response is a smile.

Miku's fist tighten as she now see how she's trapped with no other options left. So as a defeated soldier, she surrendered by giving a nod of confirmation in agreement to Len's blackmail proposal.

"I accepted your request to take you back." She stated.

He outstretch his arm out with a open hand, gesturing Miku to take it, which she did as he quickly wrapped his hand around hers and reeled her to him. Immediately wrapping his arms around her petite body in a possessive manner as his head dips into her neck, inhaling his favorite scent that he simply couldn't get enough of. Feeling himself being completely relax now that she's finally back in his arms where she firmly belongs, even if she doesn't share those feelings, he believes she'll eventually return them, just have to wait patiently until that day.

As Len was too immersed in his delusional thoughts and fantasies, Miku felt the opposite of utter defeat and sadness about the fact how everything crumbles into shambles within the matter of seconds as her longing for selflessness and independency had quickly disappear within her grasp, trapped in a glided cage with no other way to escape. She didn't bother to mirror his action with her arms like he did, only to be lost within her thoughts of her own voyage that ventures in her own misery of reality's maze; all for the sake of her precious family. Once she came to realize she sign her end of her bargain, her head tilt upwards in meeting the nightly sky as the full moonlight cascades its cold dim rays upon her and Len. She didn't realize when a single tear drop form and slide at the side of her cheek before falling down to the earthly soil, not until Len pulls his head up and found traces it, and allows his thumb wiping away whatever liquid remains, only did Miku realized she did shed a single tear.

Even though Miku's blank expression have no indication of changing, her eyes tells a different story as Len simply gives out a sigh, bringing his hand to caress her cheek, drawing her face to meet his, clashing ferocious teal eyes to his triumph cerulean blue orbs. Taking all her features in with admiration.

Oh how it infuriates Miku now she's powerless over him, how it's never enough for him the sacrifices she had to make in order to meet his expectations, how she had to surrender herself completely to his twisted love, and how her life has flip a dime in taking this path. Then suddenly a small light ignited within her, implanting an idea in her mind that it slowly formats the whole formula, which she's not about to show or tell, rather she shuts it completely in the back of her mind in order to keep her defeated façade going.

Meanwhile Len continues to stare in a dreamy state as his fans traces over his Miku's sharp, yet smooth features, taking in more how soft her pale skin feels underneath his hand before his eyes trails down to her slightly chapped plump lips. As if being in a trance, he brings his face more closer and closer until he felt his made in contact with hers. Signifying the contract they now made underneath the pale full moon, to the point of no return for the both of them.

When he felt the urge to breath oxygen, he reluctantly release Miku from that sweet and tender kiss, allowing his flushed expression making contact with Miku's empathic one. She shows no indication of flusterness, nor did her body reacted to that kiss at all, rather she simply stayed stoic and emotionless to allow Len what she truly feels about him. But unfortunately his sane mind isn't sane at all, so he decides to let this go and fuels his delusional high hopes that one day she'll shower him that same affection as he's giving her. But for now he's more content with her by his side.

 ***~O_0_O~***

When Miku awakens from her loud alarm clock, instantly those horrid memories haunted her mind once again, penetrating of disturbing reminders her now restructure relationship with the now insane—no, deranged boy of whom she can never rebel like she did just yesterday. As her body automatically proceed to start her day, she was too immersed in her complex mind, ignoring unintentionally of her siblings' daily greetings as she slowly makes her way to the kitchen area.

Once she settles in her usual spot of the table, her brother sets a white porcelain plate in front of her eyesight, but Miku again utterly ignores as she had her head down while using her right hand rubbing the back of her head, causing Mikuo to narrow his darker shade teal irises out of concern. He wonders what's bothering Miku despite today being the last day of this week's school, not to mention she'll be getting payed quite handsomely considering how generous her boss is; sympathizing the Hatsune's financial problem.

As he watches Miku for couple moments before returning to the stove, already greeted to the slight burnt eggs and bacon, he scolds himself to be this distracted long enough. Though he may not be an expert when it comes to human emotions, he's not an idiot to not notice her odd behavior and lamented demeanor.

Before to allow an utterance of a word, Miku's phone automatically rings loudly, granting him the small time to witness Miku grabbing her flip phone, displaying the prime emotions of annoyance and anger as her lips utter words his ears can barely make out due to the distance, and the sizzling eggs and bacon on the stove behind him. When he turns back to flip them, he could barely hear Miku literally shoving her food in her mouth, thanking him, then takes off instantly out of the house. As he turns, he could see an empty plate with a empty chair, then before he could wonder Miku's sudden rush, three of the younger siblings came in, taking their seats, and then asking if breakfast is done.

 ***~O_0_O~***

Meanwhile Miku herself briskly making her way from the daily morning's rush hour to the dirt path, exiting her poor neighborhood and entering the plain grass field, literally rushing with her stamina to reach the rendezvous point. There ever so awaiting patiently at the railroad tracks with his gaze pertaining the nature beyond the horizon line is him.

Once his ears pick up the sound of shoes stomping the earthy gravel floor, his body immediately turns to greet Miku's running figure, growing a fond smile on his lips with his eyes growing more luminous within the irises of his cerulean blue color.

As Miku slows down, she comes to a stop in her side of the railroad tracks, lowering her posture with her hands on her knees for support while catching her breath. When she looks up, a water bottle was presented before her. Her eyes trail to the person as he gives what it appears to be an apologetic expression. Without any hesitation did she snatches the water bottle, opening it, and taking huge gulps to her dehydrated throat.

"I'm sorry to have you run all the way here, but it's just I wanted to see you, ya know?" He had his arm to reach the back if his head, not exactly sure what to say next since Miku's so close.

Taking one last gulp, Miku pushes the bottle away from her lips, giving an annoyed facial expression, "Len, we can still each other at school. Therefore there's no reason for me to rush all the way here, we even walked through here together." She states as she slowly catches her breath.

"I know, but I have to see you. It's just anytime you're not within my sights, I get anxious for your whereabouts that I'm not simply there observing where you're going or what you're doing. It's been like that since last night and I have no control over this."

"You seriously sound like a overprotective parents, who's worried about their own child's wellbeing. Or of a typical worrisome girlfriend, really you do act like one right now."

All he gives is a pout.

Not batting an eye Miku simply rolls her eyes out of pure irritation, feeling smugly satisfied in injuring her boyfriend's pride after last night. Good, because he truly deserves it after making that horrid blackmail, aiming at her precious family she so deeply cares. She heaves another sigh, "Anyways, lead the way since we're already wasting as it is."

Instantly Len's infectious sweet smile appeared as he did not hesitate to grab Miku's hand firmly and stroll down the dirt path, but after taking few steps, he suddenly comes to a halt. Causing a Miku to slightly tilt her head, trying to see his expression, wondering of this sudden outcome. Then he lets go, turning around to face her as his facial expression appears to be apologetic, but sheepish like he forgot something to inform her about.

That's what Miku predicted as Len blurted out, "Oh, that's right. I forgot to give this present to you as a gift for being back together again." He open his shoulder school bag slung on his shoulder, immediately pulled out a small box that seems the shape of a regular bento lunchbox wrapped in a yellow handkerchief, then presented in front of Miku.

She begrudgingly took it with some reluctance since she didn't expect Len to give her a gift, considering in the past couple of times he pulled this stunt, reflecting back how she always gets mainly chocolate, nothing more or nothing less with few occasions of a stuffed toy alongside this clíche gift. Which she always kept them, then hand them to her piranha younger brother and sisters, but did kept the stuffed toys deep inside her already cluttered closet. Therefore this shouldn't be any different, but surprisingly she felt some weight, which she looks at Len then back at the gift. "Surprisingly heavy." she comment.

Len nods, "I had my father's good friend to quickly built it present yesterday, considering to be a last-minute decision after I got home, because I wanted it to be special for you."

Absently Miku gives a nod while her teal eyes were trained the wrapped present, now curious to what Len had given her. Her hand moves to untie the knot, but was ceased by Len who given her an apologetic smile, "Ah, forgive me to stop your curiosity, but if you don't mind, could you wait until the end of today? Because I feel this moment isn't the right time to open it. So please, can you wait till then?" He pleaded with serenity. He knows Miku could wait, but he just needs her confirmation to keep that request.

Now miffed, but slightly intrigued of this sudden act, she compels by stating a firm nod in agreement, then placed it deep inside her shoulder school bag where she hopes it wouldn't bother her for the rest of day.

"Now, shall we be off?" Len asked as soon as Miku seals the zipper of her bag closed, pausing his open palm in mid air.

Once Miku settles the strap of her bag, she gives a grunt, then hesitatedly allow her hand to be taken once again by Len as they resume back to their journey to school. But Miku's curiosity didn't falter throughout the entire day as much to Len's delight, as he too was anticipating of her reaction once she opens his present which he put so much effort into.

Just what is inside that present which strangely carry some weight?

Suddenly another question pops within Miku's mind, what happen to Len's wrapped left pinky, at the tip of it?

 ***~O_0_O~***

By the time the final bell rings, signaling the high schoolers the day is finally over, they all quickly gather their things and shoved into their school bags before taking off alongside their friends, chatting along the way with joyous laughter filling the pleasant atmosphere.

But in the meantime, Miku was currently feeling the complete opposite of happy as she organize her binders and school text books before properly placing them inside her school bag until her flip phone rang a notification tone, indicating to Miku it's a text message; which she got a good idea on whom is the sender. She picks it up from one of the smaller side pockets of her bag, flips it open, (yup, the sender is Len) click the button to open and quickly read the text, well she's not sure she should consider it a text.

 ** _{(To: Miku Hatsune_**

 ** _From: Len Kagamine_**

 ** _Sent: 3:06 PM)_**

 _Hey, I got some unfortunate news I rather ignore, but I guess it cannot be helped either.*inserted emoji with a disappoint expression*_

 _This is last-minute decision coming from my folks, stating my presence is needed at some lame banquet for one of their good friend's promotion. But in reality, they need me to get to know that friend's daughter, in hopes they'll get the share from them. Pfft, as if they think they can try to make me look for another female when I already have set my eyes out for you.*Inserted emoji with a wink and lips puckered as a small red heart comes out*_

 _Also if my assumptions are correctly predicted, which they are always right on the money, they've prepared a set-up date for the next three days if the banquet doesn't go as they planned. Meaning "we" won't have any dates to ourselves, let alone secret meet-up arrangements for this upcoming weekend. Rather then being with your lovely self, I'm forced to comply in this stupid arrangement with that unpleasant wretch of a whore. Yes, I know that sounds bad, but as much as I hate to say this, but I used to keep tabs on her due to her being one of my "friends with benefit" list.*inserted an emoji with a pitiful look while a sweatdrop dangles at the side*_

 _But! I'm no longer like that anymore! No, I made a promise to you that I will not by any means glance at another female, nor say anything pleasant, let along accept such treacherous, yet lewd demands or proposals. Because my love only revolves around you and you alone, no one else. You are the only one who is able to ignite such fiery flames inside my cold icy heart, bringing forth the goodness of light into my dark, hollow soul, and bring out my true self to shine in luminous glow. Sometimes I think I don't deserve you or bask in your heavenly presence._

 _But I guess this goes to show how my passionate love speaks in such long paragraphs as my fingers continue to press the mini keyboard on my touch screen phone._

 _Speaking of that, it just hit me about how you mention one time that you're simply sticking to old flip phones rather than the phone I have due to the monthly price it offers if you wanted the more advanced phones. Would you like one? You won't have any worries about the phone bill, you just leave that to me. I'll buy whatever phone you wanted and you can buy whatever apps you want to install, it doesn't matter. Just as long as your happy, I'll be more please to content with that, nothing's more appeasing than your happiness I wish to bestow upon you with everything I got._

 _Oh, but back to the main subject. It's all I want to inform you about my sudden delay. So just go home and enjoy the rest of your day. Also one more thing, please open the gift I gave you once you arrive to your lovely abode. For I wanted to be a special surprise for you, because I believe that to be the right timing, okay?*insterted an emoji with a closed eyes and mouth smile* **}**_

Miku only heaves another sigh, feeling rather relieved about him not walking her home. So she resumes back to packing her school bag in a happy mode while thanking his parents for being persistent in having him with another female with high standards they would fully accept her as such, compare to her being in the lower class status and maintain a part-time job while taking care of her siblings. With that thought in mind Miku strolls to Mayu's café with a skip during her walk and a pleased grin plastered on her lips not minding the weird stares she gets.

Upon arriving the back door of the café, through her shift and at the very end, her mood has not wither, nor change. Even the employees and Mayu herself noticed Miku's behavior—but to those who are very close to her, if their assumption is correct then it would have to do something with her relationship with Len that somehow he won't be bothering Miku any longer as they know how clingy he gets around Miku and fully ignore the other females who boldly approaches him, but only be in disbelief or distraught of the cold shoulder he gives them. So they simply let her be, not wanting to ruin her small moment of freedom, rather relished of her bright self without a care in the world.

So when they closed the café for the night Mayu stopped Miku before she reaches for her school bag, gave the tealette a sealed envelope and informs her it's her check, which Miku thank Mayu, then departs along with Luka.

As they walk side-by-side casually talking about whatever topic comes to mind with small snide jokes or remarks, they arrived at the bridge where they'll walk separate ways, so with heartful goodbyes they did departed their ways.

Now the sun was setting upon the horizon mountain, Miku takes off in a dash, literally rushing to her abode like no tomorrow. Once she past the railroad tracks, she's back in her bad slump of the town, and did not stop until upon arriving her poor abode. She stopped at the front door catching her breath before coming inside. After few minutes Miku feels better of her regular breathing, she opens and steps inside; only to be bombed once again of her younger siblings.

After they settled down, preparing dinner, eating, then cleaning the dining area while the three younger siblings were brushing their teeth and went straight to bed. The two older siblings, Mikuo and Miku, were now discussing and calculating their two-week daily paychecks with the bills they received, which is enough to pay everything, and leave a very small amount left, which they are content.

So they devised a plan of which bill they need to pay tomorrow and Miku leaves the grocery list to her, considering she knows what to get with some coupons she manages to hold on. Once they settled everything, they both head to bed themselves. All while Miku contain the dark feelings and willed herself to not utter the truth about her recent breakup and reunion with Len.

She feels guilty of lying to them, but even if she dare mutter about it, she knew Len would definitely take her and her family down than they already are. She considers her family's safety the top priority far beyond her own, because she truly loves them and wishes no ill will hinder them anymore. So she sacrificed her own freedom in exchange for theirs, becoming chained to Len's obsession he bears for Miku in order for him to not bother her family anymore.

With that heavy thought in mind, Miku prepares her regular nightwear, brushes her teeth, then was about to go in her cover if not for the tiny reminder of the present Len sent her. She looks at her school bag that's sitting on her desktop, walks over and unzips it, retrieved the small box wrapped in bright teal wrapper with a yellow bow on top. She carefully unwraps without making too many noises since the walls aren't exactly solid sound proof, only to reveal what it appears to be a metal box with a white card on top. Intrigued, Miku picks it up the card and opens before setting it down beside the box. She then exams the box before placing it down.

She could see two small clips at the front of the sealed metal box, so she position her thumbs underneath, giving a push which surprisingly opens with a small hiss noise and immediately feeling the frigid cold air. She pushes the top more wider to see what it holds, but only for her curious facial expression to instantly shift to utter disgust and horror of what her eyes now bestow, and instinctively got off from her chair to back more further away from that box sitting innocently upon her desk. Her right hand covers her mouth subconsciously, yet she felt nothing to puke out anything despite how nauseous it feels as her gaze continues to stare at that object, so she only collapsed to the carpet floor and her mind totally went blank.

For what the object Miku is completely disgusted reveals to be an actual human organ pinky, cut clean of the small part as it sat safely tucked inside another smaller jar filled with chloroform to preserve its normal state from becoming rotten. There is no doubt that this pinky belongs none other than Len, which now cause Miku be more terrified of how much insanity Len has unfortunately fallen into that dark and twisted path; which she had no idea of his capabilities to commit such hanus acts.

In fact she now suddenly recalls of an old folktale from her history textbooks and few old articles informing the darker side of her culture about how some prostitutes similarly perform the same act as Len did of slicing a small portion of their pinky to give as a gift of devotion to whom they "supposed" loved to whichever client they must've felt close towards, a token of their affection in a twisted manner of love. Yet now they dwell in the modern world, everything has since then completely changed compared those dark times, but now a question pops in her mind: why? Why did Len cut his own pinky?

What could he possibly hope to gain just by giving her this gross gift? Does he think she'll like it? Miku is unable to comprehend these concepts as she now looks at the floor with a bewildering look and confusion danced in her frighten teal irises, not realizing how much time has passed or not caring for anything at all.

 ***~O_0_O~***

Meanwhile on the other side of the railroad tracks, located at the town of Arklow, settled at the north of a rich neighborhood clearly with luxurious and elegant architecture homes with large spaces of property, one modern mansion sits on top of a hill with a perfect spectacular view of the town below sits the devil himself at the third floor balcony, but his gaze wasn't anywhere sighting the beautiful scenery Mother Nature has offered of the lit town, neither the clear night sky filling with marvelous starlight shining with the full crescent moon falling it's beautiful dim ray. No, what he sees isn't beyond, but within his inner thoughts and delusional images of his fair tealette maiden. Then he glance down at his left hand holding a glass wine cup containing lemonade instead the common alcohol beverages since he utterly refused to drink that bitter and disgusting liquid, because he despised it; cut and dry. His posture his hunch with the rails supporting his elbows, yet his feet wails in pain of the achiness his black leather shoes gives with the additional hard cement floor. Unfortunately his family's balcony does not offer anything to have his bottom to sit upon, so without thinking Len placed his drink down—but at a distance—and jump over the balcony and settle himself with legs dangling at the open air, finally relieving the achiness his body been crying since the beginning of this ridiculous party his parents are hosting.

Yet it doesn't turn away from his thoughts of his sweet beloved girlfriend. Now speaking about her, Len glance at his hand again, but this time in front of his face above, eyeing specifically at his mummified wrapped pinky. A smile soon surfaces as his eyes grow soft with longing affection, thinking about what her reaction would be once she opened the present he promptly prepared last-minute since today marks their four months anniversary of staying together after conquering the impossible odds set before their path of love from the very beginning. Even though those obstacles were tough, Len made sure they were _personally_ taken care of, because what kind of boyfriend would he be to his girlfriend if he didn't take care of the problem? Or better yet what kind of lover wouldn't do for his beloved if he were to show how reliable he can be?

Speaking about obstacles, he aimlessly wonders about the five bodies trapped in the old bomb shelter underneath the school's basement, which in the past he renovated personally to his taste of the room's style when he was the infamous playboy bringing heartless love to satisfy his lustful craving, but now since he's a completely new different man, he thought of ridding that sinful place along the idea of having those wrenches burn into ashes, deliberately. In fact that place should be in smoking hot flames by now. Oh Len could imagine what horrifying expressions those pathetic leeches must've felt as they come in deep realization that their lives were cut short, how they felt deep heart-retching betrayal from the one they share lustful love to, yet he assumes some still holds that pathetic delusion he "holds" feelings for them; now that brings a small amused chuckle. He wishes he be there in person to witness their lamented agony and pitiful despair while faintly hearing their desperate cry for futile help considering no one actually lingers around that old shed other than he and them. They are the only witnesses that known the place, yet it doesn't sink in their brainless thinking, especially the fact no signals of sort can reach, now that's an added bonus to his delight.

He reaches for his lemonade as he gives the cup a twirl, staring with such an expression that only a serial killer would hold and oddly enough his beautiful deep cerulean pools glows eerily underneath the night sky with a very small tint of red, tainting to a more darker color to display his sadistic satisfaction in burning those females without any hesitation. How he gave them the punishment they truly deserve for torturing his beloved behind his back, honestly did they have some breakdown in denial of his serious decision? How it's useless from the beginning to even sway his heart when it's already being stolen? Or those lascivious behavior and flirtatious acts don't hold any sorts of meaning, let alone turned on?

"Oh Len-kun?~ Are you out here?~"

A sudden jolt rang through him, snapping himself back to reality as he instinctively peers over his shoulders only to beseech that one person he purposely avoided throughout the entire time of the party, the female his parents are pushing so they would gain access to that family's benefits through financially, yet he stubbornly refused to acknowledge considering his relationship with Miku had just refurbished last night and he's content of having her and only her by his side. He only sneers coldly when she spots his figure alone on this vacant balcony and meeting his eyes to her own, resulting a pleasing smirk upon her glossy pink lips. She then slowly struts her goddess body to make her black evening dress sway along her movements, not realizing this brings a sicken queasy feeling to his stomach, giving more restraint to a raging urge swimming inside as his eyes beholds her eyes—they hold the same color as his beloved. At this moment he wishes he could dump whatever the amount of lemonade left in his glass cup and smash it at the edge of the cement balcony rail before plunging deeply into her eyes, a image pops into mind of how she would look once he destroys the irises completely, giving her punishment that no female would hold that eye color other than Miku, his beloved Miku. For only she could be worthy in showing him those beautiful teal irises luminating such prestigious glow so rare that only he sees what lies beyond and sink into its endless woe of wonder.

Yet this wrench isn't anywhere worthy of inheriting such color, but he's unable to commit such act to damage those sickening eyes, if only they were at a different location where no one knows about would he be able to take action in disposing her body and getting rid another worthless existence from this world. So he simply takes a very deep breath at the least to maintain his composure and lowering his deep irritation before swinging back to stand up with his drink in hand once the female stood closer than he anticipated.

As his ears listens to whatever _she_ wants to babble about, his mind formulates a flawless plan for her murder, so no one wouldn't guessed the killer is none other than him. So he has to play his act carefully, keep his façade clean in the public's eye, because he's caught, then he won't be with Miku any longer. That's what he feared greatly, so he'll have to do anything in his power to make sure that won't happen, to rid any obstacles that dares to threaten his utopia, his one and true happiness.

When his eyes casually looks at his bandaged pinky holding his cup, he wonders if Miku would realize how much devotion he puts for her, but more importantly how his cut pinky is his sacred vow to her. He hopes one day she'll return those feelings and maybe, just maybe cut her pinky too.

* * *

 **Comment, like, or both.**

 **Again, Merry Christmas!~**

 **Word count:** 14,999


End file.
